


Please Don't Say What You Mean

by Del



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao's older sister wants to upgrade him and his little sister just wants to be a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Compliant with my headcanon that Takao is a middle child with two sisters. Super short snapshot built around what I really wanted to write which was Takao standing shirtless in front of the fridge.

Takao plays the neighborhood kids at the street court until they go home for dinner, then shoots baskets until the sun finishes setting. The floodlight over the court is broken and when it takes him five minutes rooting around in the pitch dark to find the ball, he thinks _ok, time to go home_.

He drags himself through the door and drops his crap by the stairs. He’s standing shirtless in the kitchen taking desperate gulps of water when his older sister walks in.

“Gross,” she says.

“Gross,” parrots his younger sister as she sticks her head around the corner.

He swallows and leans forward to refill the glass from the tap.

“What?”

“You totally got that glass out of the dishwasher,” his older sister says.

Takao shrugs and takes another greedy gulp of water.

She crosses her arms.

“It hasn’t been run yet, those are the _dirty_ dishes.”

“Dirty,” accuses his younger sister as she tries to climb onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She slips and falls on her butt. She starts giggling.

His older sister crouches down and helps her stand up again.

“PS: the parents are out, we’re babysitting. I sent you like eight texts.”

Takao finishes off the water and drops the glass back in the dishwasher. Whatever, it was an efficient system.

“Sorry, my phone died in fourth period.”

He opens the fridge and just stands there for a second, feeling the cold air brush over his skin. His sweat starts to cool and the muscles in his arms burn from practice. It’s kind of gross, but it kind of feels good.

“Well then you missed the part where I’ve been playing train-train for two hours waiting for you to get home.”

Train-train involved scooting around on the floor making train noises. There wasn’t really a lot of strategy involved.

“Sorry, sorry…” he trails off, and reaches into the back of the fridge to find the pickle jar.

He grabs the tub of leftover stir fry while he’s in there. He pauses before closing the fridge.

“Has she eaten?”

“Yeah, I gave her some of the leftovers. But are you seriously gonna stand there all sweaty and eat pickles out of the jar? You are such a caveman.”

Takao grins and unscrews the lid.

“Want some?”

His older sister makes a gagging noise.

“Can you please put a shirt on, this is disgusting.”

His little sister runs over and sticks her hand out. He crouches down.

“Do you really want a pickle? Cause if you’re just gonna lick it and put it back we’re gonna have issues.”

He puts a pickle in her tiny palm anyway. She takes a bite and then spits it out. She drops the pickle on the ground and runs into the living room.

“Train-train!”

His older sister laughs.

“You are such a tool.”

Takao bites sharply into a pickle. He can hear his little sister’s footfalls on the carpet as she runs around in circles.

“Don’t worry, I can be the train this time.”

“You’ll be the train after you take a shower. Seriously, why can’t I swap you for Midorima-kun? I wouldn’t mind seeing him shirtless, but my own brother? This is inhumane.”

Takao chokes a little and tries to cover it with a laugh.

“Shin-chan? I’ll pass along the praise, he’ll be very flattered.”

“I don’t know why he’s friends with a slug like you. Is he single?”

He hears a loud thud that sounds like his younger sister running into the end of the couch. He hears her giggle and then hiccup and start to cry and is saved from having to answer.

\--

“My sister thinks you’re hot.”

Takao’s not sure why he brings it up. Maybe it’s because the sight of Midorima sprawled out under him shirtless reminds him of their conversation. Maybe it’s just because he’s jealous.

Midorima blinks up at him owlishly. He can’t see anything without his glasses.

“Which one?”

Takao groans.

“The one that doesn’t wear diapers.”

“Oh,” Midorima says. Then: “That’s nice.”

Takao bites down hard where Midorima’s neck meets his shoulder and then no one says anything for a while.

=


End file.
